


Más que sólo una amistad

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ha sentido que algo ha cambiado en su interior con respecto a Harry. Harry está preocupado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que sólo una amistad

"¡El Larry Stylinson es lo mejor!"

Leyó cuidadosamente aquel Tweet que una fan le había dejado hace un par de días. En realidad no tenía nada de complicado y era perfectamente entendible, sin embargo sentía que mientras más lo leía iba develando nuevos enigmas que lo intrigaban e inquietaban. Claro que no se lo decía a los demás chicos de la banda, ¿para qué preocuparlos en vano? Eran preguntas que rondaban en sus pensamientos hace un poco más de un par de meses y tampoco era algo muy relevante. Bueno, no lo era hasta que aquel juego se comenzó a volver de cierto modo peligroso.

Desde un principio siempre se llevaron bien. Habían tenido una gran afinidad cuando se conocieron, por eso para nadie fue una sorpresa la relación tan cercana que se desarrolló entre ambos y el tan conocido y aclamado ‘bromance’ que mantenían. Aunque no eran los únicos, y por extraño que parezca, el ‘Larry Stylinson’ era diferente al resto de los bromance que se habían tejido entre los cinco integrantes.

Pero ese no era lo que principalmente lo aquejaba. No. El punto exacto que le quitaba el sueño era simple y llanamente uno: Harry Styles.

No entendía en qué momento todo se volvió tan confuso. No recordaba el hecho específico que lo instó a ensimismarse tanto. Y lo peor era que ya todos se habían dado cuenta, incluido Harry y su novia Eleanor. Y esta última era lo que más le preocupaba.  
Ella era su pilar. Su cable a tierra, quien lo mantenía con los pies sobre el suelo, evitando que los humos del arrebatador éxito de One Direction se le subieran a la cabeza. Sin ella no creía poder seguir adelante. La quería junto a él, aunque no estaba seguro de que el amor que le profesaba en un principio siguiera latente. Y eso sólo lo preocupaba más.

Todos sabían que era el mayor de los cinco, con sus veinte años bien cumplidos, como también sabían que era el más inmaduro, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Pero la realidad era más inverosímil de lo que los demás creían. Louis Tomlinson también tenía sus arranques de madurez.

-¿Ocurre algo, Boo Bear?

Oyó la pregunta lejana, como si no fuera dirigida a él. La voz resonó grave por la estancia, pero en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él lo escuchara, sin prestarle verdadera atención al tinte de preocupación que acompañaba aquella simplona pregunta, contestó:

-Todo bien, Hazza. ¿A qué viene esta interrogante? ¿Qué a caso no ves lo bien que estoy, novio?- Preguntó sonriendo pícaro, quitándole seriedad al asunto.

-Pareces estar muy distraído… aunque de por sí lo eres. Tenía que preguntar…- Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.  
Continuó leyendo los tweets de sus fans y a medida que lo hacía la presencia del otro tan cerca de su cuerpo comenzó a incomodarlo. ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer que verlo revisar Twitter?

-Te ves concentrado….

La frase en sí fue banal, pero oírla salir tan desinteresada de la boca del menor le produjo una intriga desconocida. Últimamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Styles se volvía, extrañamente, en lo más interesante para analizar y reflexionar.

-Y tú te ves sexy…- Respondió coqueto, mirándolo recostarse sobre el sillón contrario con flojera, completamente desnudo.

-Lo sé, pero guarda los halagos para después. Ahora no estoy de ánimos para interactuar íntimamente con nadie… ni contigo…- Se apresuró a añadir.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba seducirte….

Habló con tono serio, escuchando como respuesta la risa divertida del púber.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

En general la relación no había cambiado. Continuaban con sus bromas en dobles sentidos, se decían palabras melosas y se acariciaban de forma indebida frente al público, conscientes de lo que causaban. Harry y Louis seguían siendo los mismos niños traviesos que eran cuando se conocieron.

Y no podía evitar seguir pensando en la situación, casi irrisoria, en la que se hallaban como muchas otras veces ya pasadas. No era la primera vez que el revisaba twitter, o cualquier otra red social, y Harry se paseaba desnudo por la casa que compartían. De hecho ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero por alguna razón que no conseguía entender en esa ocasión algo se hallaba fuera de lugar.

>

Sonrió con ternura. Aquel tweet era reciente, mas no lo contestó, por primera vez no supo cómo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. Tenemos casa, ¿saben?- Habló el irlandés oyendo la sutil carcajada que soltaron tanto Liam como Zayn, a un lado suyo.

-Pensé que sacarían raíces aquí…- Rió el de rulos sin intención aparente de incorporarse, siendo seguido por los otros tres, menos por Louis.

-Ese era el plan, pero a papá Liam no le gustó la idea…- Habló de nuevo el chico rubio.- Entre nosotros, creo que quiere estar a solas con Zayn…- Ni tan siquiera acabó la frase un objeto de dudosa procedencia le dio de lleno en la cabeza.- ¡Auch! Eso dolió daddy direction~…- Canturreó con un puchero en los labios mientras veía como el agresor desviaba la mirada abochornado y Zayn buscaba donde entretenerse para que no se notara el tenue sonrojo que se posaba en sus pómulos por aquel comentario.

-Parece que daddy direction no anda muy paciente con sus hijos el día de hoy…- Bromeó Louis intentando que no se notara su poco interés en la conversación.

-Ya es hora de que los hijos de daddy direction se comporten acordes a su edad…- Refutó Liam mirando por el rabillo del ojo el extraño comportamiento de Zayn. Al parecer no era él al único que le incomodaba lo dicho por Niall.

-Bueno, bueno. No se diga más… hay que partir hacia nuevos horizontes lejanos y desconocidos, donde veremos nuevas fronteras y distintos tipos de comidas…

-¿Ya te dio hambre, Nialler?- Cortó Zayn el improvisado monólogo del irlandés, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento repetitivo de cabeza de parte de este.- De acuerdo, ya vámonos…-

Y sin más ceremonia salieron del departamento.

Para Louis estar a solas con Harry era mucho más confortable, ya que por alguna razón, fuera de su entendimiento, se sentía vulnerable frente al resto de los integrantes de la banda. Sentía que aquello que él no comprendía ellos ya lo sabían, y no hacían más que buscar la forma de hacerlo entender eso que rondaba en su cabeza y que se negaba aceptar.  
Pero pese a ello el bichito de la duda le carcomía la cabeza. Deseaba saber cuál era su problema con el menor. Necesitaba saberlo. Pero le asustaba encontrar la respuesta, ya que cabía la posibilidad que esta no le gustase, y muy por el contrario, la aborreciera rotundamente. ¿Qué haría en el momento que supiera la verdadera razón por la que su atracción por Harry iba en aumento y su amor por Eleanor en descenso?

-Está preocupada…-

Ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró desde su posición y lo vio con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto del techo, distraído. Por lo que optó por preguntar lo obvio:

-¿Quién?

La risa semi burlesca que soltó el otro lo ofendió.

-¿Quién va a ser, Louis? Eleanor…- Soltó como lo si fuera lo más evidente, y sinceramente lo era, enfocando su mirada verduzca en la azul contraria.- Está muy preocupada…

-No tiene de qué…- Mintió desviando su atención a los pantalones rojos que lucía ese día.

-Pero lo está… y sinceramente no es la única, Louis. Últimamente no eres el mismo…- Se medio incorporó buscando captar la completa atención del mayor.- ¿Cuál es el problema, Boo Bear? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiado?- Inquirió curioso.

-No es nada, Hazza. De verdad que no lo es...

-Nada de nada…. Siempre contestas lo mismo….- Refutó el otro volviendo a recostarse en el sillón.- Pero eso no quita que tengas a Eleanor preocupada por ti…- Dio por finalizada la charla dándole la espalda al de piel trigueña. 

-¿Y qué se supone que conteste si no sé la respuesta?- Murmuró ido, sin saber si aquello lo habría escuchado Harry.  
Volvió su atención a la pantalla de la laptop y a la cantidad de tweets nuevos que le habían llegado durante esos minutos, ninguno lo suficientemente interesante para molestarse en responderlo. Decidió apagar el aparato, fastidiado.

-Estoy aburrido…

Aquel comentario lastimero le sacó una sonrisa. El ambiente se había destensado.

-Yo te podía entretener, pero me dijiste que no antes de que te lo propusiera…- Comentó mirando la espalda ancha del de rulos.

-Estabas muy ocupado con Twitter… no quería interrumpir…- Confesó volteándose de nuevo, encontrándose con la mirada azul de su amigo.

-Pero Hazza, nada es más importante que tú…- Replicó levantándose del suelo donde se hallaba sentado.- Que nunca se te olvide…- Finalizó acariciando con sus largos dedos el cabello oscuro de Harry.

-Es bueno saberlo…- Habló el chico, sonriéndole.

-¿Ahora sí me dejas seducirte?- Preguntó el mayor emocionado, como niño pequeño.

-Boo Bear, tú me seduces sólo con tu presencia….  
En cualquier otro momento Louis se lo hubiera tomado con humor, incluso le habría devuelto la frase con alguna propuesta indecorosa, pero tenerlo recostado en el sillón, completamente desnudo y diciéndole, entre líneas, que su presencia lo encendía, fue demasiado para la frágil mente del Tomlinson.

-Y tú me encantas con tu coquetería…

Tal vez aquello no era solo un juego, o por lo menos su respuesta no lo era. Harry Styles tenía algo que atrapaba a quien fuera que lo mirara detenidamente a los ojos, y Louis ya lo había visto muchas veces como para salir inmune de él.  
En realidad, y pensándolo bien, nunca lo había sido. Siempre terminaba bajo los efectos de la mirada de Harry, embobado e incapaz de apartarse de su lado, quizás ese fuera el principal motivo por la que su relación se habría estrechado tanto.

-Louis, dime la verdad. ¿Qué ocurre?

Soltó un bufido cansado y quitó su mano de la cabeza contraria, casi molesto.

-Ya dije que nada, Harry…- Habló arrastrando las palabras mientras un extraño zumbido le molestaba en los oídos, seña de que su presión estaba subiendo.

-No saber la respuesta no significa ‘nada’…- Contraatacó incorporándose por completo del sillón.

-¡Demonios, Harry! Ya déjalo…

-A Liam no le gustaría que hablaras así, Louis.- Lo corrigió Harry.

-Pero Liam no está aquí, ¿o sí?- Le preguntó molesto.  
Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Harry no entendía el comportamiento de Louis y Louis sólo quería que Harry dejara de preguntar lo que aun no conseguía contestarse.

-Es sólo que… hay algunas cosas en las que he pensado mucho durante este último tiempo, nada muy importante, pero me irrita no encontrarles sentido, en serio…

Le confió intentando no hacer de la situación algo más grave.  
Harry se levantó quedando frente a frente con el mayor, y en busca de reconfortarlo lo abrazó pegándose a su cuerpo, sin importarle su desnudez.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, demasiado cómodos como para apartarse, disfrutando de ese pequeño instante ‘Larry’ que cualquier fan hubiera malinterpretado.

Ya cuando al fin se separaron estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y no era que les molestara, pero la proximidad no era buena en esas condiciones.

-Eleanor cree que quieres terminar con ella….- Habló el menor mirando los ojos azules del otro, demasiado cautivado como para estar consciente de lo dicho.

-No tienes que hablar de ella ahora…

Respondió su amigo lo suficientemente atraído por el movimiento sensual de los labios de su Hazza. Y sin siquiera premeditarlo unió sus labios a los otros en un tacto torpe, ansioso.

Ninguno hizo nada para apartarse, al contrario, se juntaron más, abrazándose desde la cintura. Louis mordió el labio inferior de Harry y succionó con fuerza hasta dejarlo rojo e hinchado. Por su parte el amante de los gatos cernía sus brazos más fuerte alrededor del Tomlinson.

Si había algo que Louis deseaba era acariciar el cabello de Harry durante ese beso, así que no dudó en enredar sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras del menor, aferrándose a los formados rulos de la nuca, tirándolos de momento y oyendo los leves gemidos graves que soltaba el Styles, complacido.

Posiblemente luego, cuando estuvieran pensando con la cabeza correcta, se arrepentirían, pero mientras durase ese momento nada les importaba tanto como el contacto con el otro.

Jugaron con la resbalosa lengua contraria, mordiendo de momentos sus labios y acariciando la cavidad bucal con el órgano que saboreaban. Harry apretó la polera a rayas negras que llevaba Louis, sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos de la espalda bajo la tela, mientras Louis tiraba aun del pelo del menor, sintiendo como la entrepierna de este último iba despertando de a poco, llamando su atención por completo.

El ósculo siguió por unos minutos más, al igual que tocaban el cuerpo contrario con necesidad.

Cuando al fin separaron sus labios, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno intentó acabar la situación. Louis jaló del cabello de Harry con agresividad y besó el cuello descubierto, paseando la punta de su lengua por donde sabía que el de rulos no aguantaría los gemidos, oyéndolos perfectamente roncos. De su Harry. Acercó ambos cuerpos friccionando los miembros semi erectos de ambos, separados por la ropa de Louis, iniciando un movimiento de caderas que les sacó más de algún fuerte jadeo.

Harry tomó el mentón del Tomlinson y besó sus labios castamente, para luego levantar la polera desde la parte inferior hasta quitarla por completo, dejando el pecho y abdomen de Louis a su completa disponibilidad. Con sus dedos rozó los pezones de un tono más oscuros, y con sus labios y lengua saboreó la marcada clavícula del amante de las zanahorias.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar al abdomen, donde se arrodilló e intentó desabotonar los pantalones, ansioso. Tras algunos intentos fallidos, recibió ayuda de Louis, que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Dulce como sus besos.  
Deslizó los pantalones por las piernas de Louis, ayudándole a sacar los pies descalzos. Para luego, y de manera innata, tomar el elástico del bóxer gris, quitándolo en su totalidad.

Y en aquel instante en que el atributo de Louis dejó de ser prisionero y fue liberado en toda su extensión, algo de quebró entre ambos. Aquella muralla invisible que separaba la amistad y el bromance de lo que consideraban era el límite que no deberían propasar quedó olvidada por ambos.

Y así fue como Harry tomó entre sus manos el caliente falo del mayor, llevándoselo a la boca donde probó, por primera vez, el sabor salado de la intimidad de Louis. Nunca nada le supo tanto a gloria como aquello.

Paseó su lengua por el tronco palpitante de esa hombría, oyendo los débiles gemidos que dejaba salir de vez en vez Louis. Succionó con fuerza sintiéndolo temblar de placer y mordió levemente viendo como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de satisfacción que nunca antes le había visto a Louis. ¿Eleanor la vería seguido?

Y el recuerdo de la chica, llorando desesperada, lo hizo despertar del trance en el que se hallaba y darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¡Le estaba dando una mamada a Louis por el amor de dios!

Dejó de hacerle el trabajo al mayor y lo miró desde su posición, con un camino de saliva, entremezclada con otros fluidos, resbalándole desde la comisura de los labios. El otro, perdido en su burbuja de placer, volvió a la realidad cuando no sintió la tibia lengua sobre la piel de su sexo despierto, enfocando su mirada nublosa en la vidriosa de Harry.

-Louis… no…

-Shhh…- Lo calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios hinchados del menor.- No lo hagas, Harry. Posiblemente nunca más volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta…- Habló entrecortado, esperanzado.- Por favor, Hazza… Olvidémoslo todo por un momento. Sólo seamos tú y yo… te lo pido…- Susurró.

No recibió respuesta inmediata. Pero el sensual movimiento del cuerpo del más alto al incorporarse fue suficiente para saber que era afirmativa.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo ardiente al otro, deseando que aquello durara por mucho más tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de estos, respiraron del mismo aire y volvieron a besarse, lentamente, sin prisa alguna, sin malicia en esa muestra de afecto. Sus labios se movían en la misma sincronía y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas.  
Parsimoniosos fueron recostándose sobre el sillón en el que Harry se hallaba momentos atrás. 

Louis separó levemente las piernas del menor, viendo la mirada dubitativa del otro perderse en el techo, abochornado. Sonrió levemente.

No era muy común ver en el Styles vergüenza, por eso cuando la tenía él y el resto de la banda lo disfrutaban en demasía, sólo que en esa ocasión lo gozaría en solitario, sin otras miradas ni presencias. Ese día Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson serían uno. Y haría que durara lo más posible.

Acarició el muslo interno con la yema de los dedos, con delicadeza. Se relamió los labios al momento que veía entre las redondas nalgas la entrada anal que deseaba desvirgar.

Se agachó mínimamente para catar el olor del sexo de Harry, que se encontraba demasiado ido con el tacto de Louis como para replicar a lo que fuera que este le hiciera, y besó el glande de su pene, dándole una lamida al final.

Se irguió al ver como el de rulos arqueaba su espalda y aprovechó el acto para pasar su brazo por debajo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para seguir besándolo. Adentró su lengua en el interior de la boca del menor, rozándola con el músculo contrario y degustando la saliva entremezclada.

Al separarse deslizó su mano hasta la parte trasera del cuerpo tembloroso del de menor edad y tanteó la zona inferior abriéndose paso costosamente.

El gemido dolorido de Hazza le advirtió la poca lubricación, así que retiró sus dedos y descendió hasta el área ahora rojiza. Lo miró detenidamente, grabando cada porción de piel que podría no volver a ver ni probar.

Acercó su rostro y besó largamente el exquisito lugar, sintiendo el respingo de sorpresa del más alto. Sonrió ladino.

Comenzó una succión corta y repetitiva en conjunto con los gemidos roncos e imposibles de callar que Harry soltaba. Su propio miembro dio una tirantez que reclamaba atención. Llevó una de sus manos a su verga grande y gruesa tocándola con movimientos lentos, sin intención de acabar todavía. Mientras con su otra mano iba acostumbrando el recto del de mirada verduzca a la intromisión que vendría después.

Retiró su mano, anhelante, y se incorporó lo suficiente para atrapar los labios contrarios entre los suyos, iniciando así un nuevo beso, y acomodándose mejor entre las largas y estilizadas piernas del menor ubicó su miembro enhiesto, preparado para la primera embestida.

Acercó la punta hasta rozarla con la sensible zona, que se hallaba caliente y palpitante, al igual que el miembro de Louis, paseándola con cuidado y adentrándola por momentos, haciendo enloquecer de ansiedad a Harry, que apuñaba sus manos sobre los hombros de quien lo sodomizaba.

Besó la manzana de Adán de Harry una vez este hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un largo y profundo gemido, lamió el mentón y mordió la mejilla enrojecida. Fue en ese instante de distracción que empujó sus caderas contra las contrarias, penetrando el estrecho interior del de rulos, que sólo atinó a arquear la espalda mordiendo su labio inferior para no proferir el quejido de dolor que pugnaba por salir desde su garganta.

Louis por su parte apoyaba la frente en el pecho expuesto del menor, respirando entrecortadamente, peleando consigo mismo para no comenzar el vaivén de caderas y lastimar más al otro.

Elevó su vista, encantado con lo que veía. Su Hazza mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, respiraba costosamente y su aliento salía calmo de su boca. El cabello lo tenía despeinado y pegado levemente a la frente, el cuerpo le temblaba y juraría que si no estuvieran recostados en el sillón las piernas ya le hubieran fallado a ambos.

Tomó las extremidades desde los muslos posándolas sobre sus hombros, dando un mejor ángulo al inicio de los movimientos pélvicos y los fuertes jadeos que los dos soltaban. Juntó sus frentes sudorosas y aumentó el ritmo de las arremetidas, gimiendo más audiblemente y sintiendo la tibia respiración del otro chocar contra su rostro. Con sus manos tomó las de Harry y las apretó con afecto. 

Louis se había preguntado muchas veces qué era lo que el Styles despertaba en él, ese sentimiento que lo confundía y aturdía, esa sensación de desasosiego que, paradójicamente, el único que podía sosegar era Harry. Sin darse cuenta aquel ‘bromance’ había dejado de ser sólo eso: Un bromance. En algún momento de aquel juego todo se tergiversó y dejó de ver, inconscientemente, en Harry a su mejor amigo.

Dio una embestida precisa con un jadeo ahogado, mordió los labios contrarios y los lamió al sentir el sabor óxido de la sangre. Arremetió con fuerza y rapidez, disfrutó los roncos gritos de placer que Hazza dejaba salir con cada choque de caderas, gozó del suave llamado que hacía el menor y respondió a el con un beso húmedo.

Sentía, y sabía, que estaban próximos al final, ambos miembros secretaban sus líquidos pre-seminales, advirtiendo la expulsión de su eyaculación, y aun no estaba preparado para soltar a Harry. ¡Oh no! Jamás estaría preparado para soltarlo, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, el orgasmo no esperaría por siempre y las constantes convulsiones del cuerpo de Harry le daban a entender que no aguantaría mucho más, menos con su miembro dándole de lleno en la próstata, obligándolo a retorcerse entre sus brazos.

Con cada arremetida el pene hinchado de Harry se restregaba entre ambos vientres, alivianando la tensión de este y haciéndole el encuentro mucho más placentero. La penetración en cada embate era mucho más agresiva, golpeando sus testículos contra la sensible piel de los redondos glúteos del menor, que en un arranque de adrenalina volteó las posiciones, quedando sentado sobre el regazo de Louis, que lo miraba lascivamente desde su posición.

-Quiero que esto dure…

Susurró sobre los labios del mayor, explicando su reacción e iniciando con una suave cabalgata, sintiendo como el duro falo se abría paso con facilidad, tocando y friccionándose con sus paredes internas, palpitante. Gimió fuerte, consciente de que aquello alteraba aun más el pulso de Louis y aferró sus manos a los hombros firmes del mismo, rasguñándolos levemente con las uñas.

Si debía ser honesto diría que nunca pensó que llegaría acostarse con Louis, nunca, de ninguna manera, eso se pasó por su cabeza, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Louis le provocaba una atracción extraña, lo encantaba con su fresca personalidad y lo encandilaba con el atractivo infantil que desprendía su presencia. Era una especie de imán magnético que lo instaba a permanecer a su lado, resguardándose bajo el manto paternal que muchas veces el Tomlinson tenía con él.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la virilidad del contrario curvando la espalda, las manos de Louis lo ayudaban en cada sube y baja agarrándolo firmemente de las caderas y ya no podía seguir alargando el momento mucho más, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría.

Louis se incorporó abrazando a Harry por las caderas y pegándolo a su pecho sudado, olió el perfume del menor combinado con el aroma a sexo y lo disfrutó como si se tratara de un afrodisiaco. Tomó la cabeza del otro enredando sus dedos en los rulos de la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso necesitado. Continuaron con los movimientos frenéticos, sintiendo el cosquilleo del orgasmo en sus bajos vientres.

Louis alcanzó a dar dos embestidas más cuando el interior de Harry se contrajo estrujando su miembro y liberando su semen llenando la cavidad anal del de mirada verduzca, al momento que el semen del último terminó manchando ambos abdómenes.

Se mantuvieron en aquella posición por unos minutos, acompasando sus respiraciones arrítmicas y recuperándose del reciente orgasmo que los había dejado a los dos con leves espasmos. Louis se recostó de vuelta en el sillón llevando consigo a Harry, quitando de su parte trasera su miembro ya flácido, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos y utilizando la mano del brazo contrario para jugar con el cabello del menor, distraído. Mientras Harry yacía apoyado en el pecho desnudo y pegajoso de Louis, perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos provocándole un malestar culposo. ¿Cómo miraría a Eleanor a la cara ahora, luego de acostarse con su novio? Debía admitir que a pesar de no arrepentirse del acto mismo sí lo afligía pensar que había traicionado la confianza de la chica y eso lo disgustaba. Le tenía mucha estima a Eleanor como para verla sufrir.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó titubeante. No deseaba oír lo que fuera que Louis le dijera, pero tenía que preguntar. No podía eludir esa charla.

-No lo sé…- Respondió el otro.- Supongo que tendremos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado…

-¿Y Eleanor?- Volvió a inquirir con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿Qué con Eleanor?- Contestó más brusco de lo que hubiese querido.

-¿Se lo dirás?- Sondeó con duda. No le gustaba sentir esa tensión entre Louis y él.

-Definitivamente no…- Miró el rostro del otro a unos cuantos centímetros de su propio rostro y sintió deseos de volver a besarlo, pero se contuvo.- La necesito, Harry. No puedo darme el lujo de perderla… Lo siento…- Se disculpó sabiendo que estaba siendo muy duro con el menor, pero habían cometido un error que no debía repetirse, no sólo por su novia, si no también porque estaba lastimando a Harry y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. El cariño que sentía por el menor iba más allá de sólo un afecto fraternal y haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo y contenerlo.

-De acuerdo…- Aceptó el otro, incorporándose y sonriendo como acostumbraba.- Despreocúpate, Louis. No es tan malo como parece. Nada cambiará por este pequeño desliz…- Habló confiado, sin embargo esa sensación de intranquilidad aun hacía mella en él.- Creo que iré a bañarme…- Susurró ido sin darle tiempo al mayor de contestarle, huyendo de la situación.

Se levantó del lugar que ocupaba junto a Louis y siguió su camino hasta perderse por el pasillo, mientras la mirada cristalina de su compañero lo veía desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Quizás aquello que tenían antes no volvería a ser igual. Era algo lógico y Louis estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, después de todo había sido un desacierto del cual se deleitó, y para qué mentir, disfrutó más de lo que debiera.

Acomodó su brazo detrás de la cabeza y miró el techo con un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.

Sí, indiscutiblemente había sido algo de lo que jamás se olvidaría, aunque le haya dicho a Harry que así lo haría.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Se durmió con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, la misma que le dedicaba a Harry cada vez que este no lo notaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: oliv-chan  
> Si a alguien le interesa.


End file.
